The Blade dance of black and white
by Jadelon
Summary: When a player simply login to the adventure quest worlds, he decided to hunt down the red dragon. But with his level in 21, he decided to team up with another player to help him hunt down the dragon.
The Blade Dance of Black and White

(By: Jade)

It was morning, like 8 in the morning.

I logged into my AQW account and joined a server that we're named "Yuromi". Before I joined the server, I felt a sense of Flaw pinching in my head. "I don't like the feeling that someone would ignore me on this time, and what I meant to say is what if they keep teasing me that I'm freakin' low on level?" That came out of my head. "What am I talking about? It's fine." When I warped into the main spawn point, I quickly made a deep breath. "With my level on 21, I don't think anyone would help me in my quest" I said it with a big desperate eye on me even though it looks really dark. I first checked on the Inn "Yulgar's Inn" to see if anyone in there is interested in joining me for hunting. But when I entered, I saw a lot of players in their unique armors and their huge Level being displayed next to their class. I slightly sweated with a big gulp. "Oh god, really?" I blighted my looks as if someone was talking to me about something I really don't like to hear it. Most of the players inside the inn we're stronger than me, their levels are like 30-46 which made me feel like a midget. I quickly talked to yulgar if there's new stuff going on around here. "Nothin' new in here, Lad. Just the regular old day in my inn" He spoke with a tough smile, I thumped my head in the table making a huge grumble. "Maybe I should go and do the hunting myself. I mean, I can get the stuff myself if I can beat the bo-" Before I could even continue talking, someone just fell right next to my side. It was a player which tumbled next to me; I quickly hold its hand and let it stood up by itself. "Are you okay?" I asked with a worrying face. Even though Players who visit the inn are high levelled ones, I still get worried on what might happen to them. "D-Don't worry, I'm okay" The Player responded with a voice of a women. When I checked her appearance she looks like a high-levelled player but her level is just 24, 3 levels above from mine. When I looked at her class, she uses a rank 1 healer class. "That's strange, how could she have a low ranked class?" I taught to myself about it and asked to her about the class rank she has. "Ahem excuse me, but is that a new class you have?" "Um, yes. Why you ask?" she responded with a confused look on her face. "Because maybe if I could help you rank up your class, Is that alright?" I ask nervously. When she heard that word, her confused face turned into a disgusted face. "Don't ask me about that, I can rank it up by myself. So no thanks." She said. When I found out that we're talking to each other while standing, most players looked at us. I was shocked so I quickly asked her to sit down at my table to prevent more attention. "Um hi, my name is WARLOCKJADE. Most players call me Jade." I introduced myself nervously again. "WhiteShadow's the name but you can call me white" She responded back by introducing herself. I quickly told her about her appearance and she giggled with a soft "thanks". Until an odd sense shot my heart, I was feeling a little light somehow. "Is this a date? No, it can't be. I just met her today! No way would this be a date!" I taught about it. "Are you alright?" she ask when I yelped causing some players to look at me again. Turns out she noticed my random looks when I wasn't paying attention to her. "Y-Yeah, I've never been better. HAHAHA" I sarcastically laughed even though it wasn't funny. I quickly recovered myself until I saw her smile, I just blushed. "Hehe, Ahem anyway; I couldn't help but maybe I assist you to ranking up. I mean, there are some perfect places you can level up. I could assist you in case" I asked to her when she released a sigh on me. I knew this might not end well. "I told you, I can level up myself. You don't have to help me. Jeez!" She argued to me like I'm overprotecting her, and when I heard the word "Jeez!" I think she was irritated to what I'm saying. "I see, s-sorry about it" I desperately apologized to her. When she saw my level, she was intrigued. "Maybe, what if I help you level up?" she offered to me assistance from her, I was surprised. I mean that's the first time I ever heard about a girl helping a boy. "a-are you sure? I don't know if your my type for my problems" I judge on her that she stepped my foot under the table. I was about to yell due to pain, but I was able to hold it "o-ouch" a foot pain just brought a slight "ouch" word on my mouth. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" I apologized with a pained face. When I saw her face; she looks really pissed, "don't judge about my type, y'know. It's not like you're picky and stuff. Besides, this has nothing to do with our gender. Okay?" she complained to me as if she was complaining about her gender against my gender. "Okay, got it" I agreed when our moods are returning back to what we we're recently. She quickly fixed her sitting posture and continued the discussion. "C'mon, you'll regret it when you do something so difficult without someone on your side" She gave me a point to agree about helping me on my objective, when I quickly fixed my sitting posture and slightly lowered my eyebrows and did the "jazz hands" as If I was reviewing a murder scene. "…Girls can't handle dragons, y'know." I judged again and suddenly she grabbed and nearly stabbed my head with a knife. "WHAT?!" she asked fiercely like she was yandere-Chan from yandere simulator. "N-nothing, I'll accept the offer!" I accepted the offer since I have no choice. Geez, first she looks like a shy helpless girl but now she's as fierce as a tiger. I have to apologize to her about my attitude, and had to buy a wine for her. "So, you were talking about a dragon? Are you not?" she asked. I made a sigh and taught about those mistakes I made before I spill it out the situation "fine, you got me. There's this dragon that I wanted to beat but many attempts ended up as a failure. It lives in doomskull, and I think its name is Vasalkar. The red dragon" I told her half of it when she responded. "Oh, that dragon. Apparently it's level 25 and it has 31,000 hp or more. For those which is higher than him it is a piece of cake for them, but for us 24 and low he's a tough cookie if we fight it by ourselves." She participated his discussion like he mostly know about the dragon itself "I see that you know it too. I guess I don't have to spoke more further about it, but are you sure you're gonna help me with a class rank like that?!" I asked shockingly, is that even possible? "Hahaha, of course not. I have another class which has more rank than it. That's what I'm gonna use!" she just told me after the discussion, she prepares her weapons and armor for a fight. When she is ready she was just standing in front of the door when she saw me staring at her. "What are you waiting for? Are you ready or not?" she quickly asked me if I'm ready or not "Oh! Uh, yeah I'm ready!" I softly answered and quickly ran to the door. "You said you're gonna use another class to fight the red dragon, right?" I asked her about what she said and she nodded, I was so curious on her that I just asked what class is she gonna use without any warnings. "I'll tell you later, once we reach his lair." She sealed her secret before we reach the red dragon's lair "S-Seriously?!" Just as we reached the entrance of the red dragon's lair, she quickly switched her healer class into a rogue class "Rogue class, eh?" I checked her ranks and its rank 10. "Alright, I'm ready" I heard that response when I still checked her class, when I heard her response I quickly equipped my healing potion just in case. "Alright what are we going to do first, we quickly fight the dragon or level ourselves up by hunting draconians?" I gave her two decisions and she was really not amused on what I said "sigh like you said, we will fight the red dragon. I don't need to level up again" she complained to me. Apparently we can walk through these draconians since these monsters doesn't have an AI auto interaction system, which means that they attack when you attack (what am I saying? It's not like I'm genius in game systems). Just as we reached where the dragon vasalkar rests, we quickly prepare for the kill. "Ready?" I asked her just to make sure anyone is ready, or both of us. "Ready!" she said with a small sword on her hands and a black hood. We quickly charge for the attack, until White slashed the dragon's leg first which may caught the attention of the red dragon. It can't fly since he's inside a cave (because if it does, we're dead.) but it attacked with a hard stomp that nearly squished us both. I quickly attacked the monster in its belly, when I looked at my blade it electrocutes purple lightning. "This ones gonna hurt" with a big 3 slash combo, I was hit by its dragon punch causing me to push back. White charges and takes the attack but the dragon used fire breath which caused her to stopped charging and guarded itself with her blade. When the dragon was busy attacking white, I charged and used most of my skills to kill it. But it wasn't enough; the dragon hit me with a critical hit. My hp went badly low, like 300 or so. I had to use my healing potion, but it didn't do anything in my health. "What a complete rip off" I complained throwing the empty potion to the dragon's head, causing the dragon to go berserk. Now it sends more damage than before, leading whites health to 600 health. I quickly healed her wounds with my potion, which restores half of her health (turns out it was just a lag when I tried the potion on myself, I checked my health and it was regenerating. Not a complete rip off) but it didn't affect the winning percentage, the dragon sends a fire breath to white and a dragon claw on me. I nearly died on that one, but when I checked white's attack, she was fighting faster. Faster than me and the dragon, "I guess rogues are good with speed, a perfect thing." I appreciated white's skill when she yells to me "Jade, Watch out!" until I got hit by its dragon claw without seeing it coming. My health reached zero and I died, but I respawned in the entrance, giving a message to white that I'm heading back to fight again but she died before I could even enter the cave. I was so disappointed on what happened that I had to re-join in the spawn point with white. "Sigh Another failed attempt" I was so desperate that I sit down in a rock and darken my feelings. White saw me there and was really worried about me. "Jade, are you okay?" she asks me and looked at my eyes. My face was shadowed; keeping my anger inside me "I'm sorry white, it was a mistake for bringing you here. I can't ally with someone who has higher level and saw me die on their very eyes. You should go." I apologized to her. I punched the rock next to me, showing my anger. "I can't believe it, for 4 years and I haven't beaten that cursed dragon. I'm so weak" I offended myself because of my anger. White saw my attitude turning black, which made her really worried. It made her hold my shoulder and asked about my problem. "Jade, you said 4 years and you haven't beaten that dragon. But how many attempts did you do?" she asked me worryingly "I don't wanna talk about it." I refused keeping my anger. "Please, if you don't tell me how many attempts you failed, you might not beat that dragon forev-" before she continued I couldn't hold my rage so I released them "NO! I CANT TELL YOU SINCE IT MADE ME A BOON, IF I TELL YOU, I WILL GET HUMILIATED BY YOU! SO SHUT UP OR I'LL K-K-ILL Y-YO-" after my fierce words hit white's ear and made her disappointed, I cried because of what I have brought to. I couldn't help crying myself that I nearly leaned to white and cry harder. "It's okay Jade, it's alright. There's nothing wrong about it" white comforted me and treated me like a child. I couldn't help but look at her eyes even all she can see in my eyes are nothing but darkness, I quickly wiped the tears on me and crack a small smile. "Its attitude, the situation, the pain, and me. Its more strange and I don't know why."

I softly spoke to her like she was my mother. "You're not strange; no players in this world are strange. Their just acting like one, even though your such a cry-baby" she comforted to me again, which made me lighter. Yet she offended me a little.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I couldn't help it." I apologized to her with a soft smile. White saw my face really light and said "How many attempts you failed again? Just tell me, I can keep a secret. I promise". I was defenceless to how her attitude is. I couldn't help it but confessed to her everything, even if it may bring shame to me. "10, I failed 10 times." I confessed to her looking at her face surprised "Oh, so that's why you want to beat the dragon." As she found out my reasons I just found out what I got into, it made me jump out and blush a little. "Is there a problem Jade?" she asked confusingly when I sweated a little bit and got shy again. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Ahem Anyway, we should head back and fight the dragon again. Are you ready?" I asked to her like I'm the brave knight. "Actually, I have a plan to beat that dragon." She said.

"Okay, I got an idea. We will Switch" she told me a cent of her plan when I was confused about the plan "Switch?" I asked confusingly. "Okay, we switch sides time by time. I'll attack first while you prepare yourself. When it's time to switch I'll signal you by saying "Switch". When we switch, I'll heal my wounds while you attack. Got it?" Her plan isn't actually bad after all "Got it." I agreed to her and went back to the red dragon's cave. When we entered she asked me when I'm ready, I agreed. So she attacked first while I stay to prepare. I got my potion ready, health and mana full. I'm really ready; I'm just waiting for her signal. I looked how she fights. She was really skilled, and I mean really skilled. She mostly dodged most of its attack and attacked faster. I looked at her health; it's halfway to her death, but she quickly said the signal when her health reached the quarter side. "Switch!" She said falling back. While I was preparing my weapon, the dragon attacked her with a dragon claw, but I blocked it with my sword. I attacked the dragon on its belly to its legs, while white was healing her wounds by resting. It's been like 2 minutes and we did the same plan time by time. When I checked the dragon's health, it's nearly reaching the cent of its health. I was surprised, could this be? "We're winning! Our plan is working! " I cheered when she looked at me and said "Then c'mon. It's nearly dead, join the fun" she asked me to join in so I charged into the dragon and attacked it with all of my skills. My mana is almost depleted until we both did the finishing move which killed the dragon, shared most of its stuff "We-We did it!" we cheered for our success. When we checked the rewards, it dropped an axe. I don't know the name of the dropped item but I accepted the item. Then we rested by sitting in the stair, "I finally beaten that pesky dragon, once and for all" I cheered. "Do you think the red dragon will come back?" she asked with a relaxed look. "I hope it will never respawn" I spoke too soon, when the red dragon respawned back to its position we both made a sigh, then we just laughed because of our synchronized sigh. Then I looked at her "Hey, thanks for helping me on this one. I appreciated it" I thanked her with a handshake "don't worry Jade, I can help you in case if you need anything." She appreciates the thanks of mine. "Say, you and I make a pretty good team." I said to her. "Huh?" she was questioned. "W-What do you mean?" she questioned me innocently when I was nervous to her. "I don't wanna sound my horn, but I was strong and you were skilful" I bragged to her. When she was shy again "Y-Yeah, I guess" she slightly agreed. "Hey I got an idea, I'll add you to my friends list as a reward" I offered her our friendship then gave her a friend invitation letter. She was gonna accept it until her friends list were full (epic fail). "Hang on a second" she told me to wait just to delete some of her friends in the friends list to make some space for mine. "There, try it again" she said, so I gave her a friend invitation letter and accept it. "There, now we're friends" "thanks Jade, I appreciate it" She thanked. I complained about the temperature in here "Geez, its hot here. Let's talk on the inn, I'll buy you a free wine" I offered her a wine in the inn for a celebratory conversation. She jumped and raised her fist in the air "Alright, free wine!" she was excited. "I'll see you at the inn" I told her then warped to the inn. She entered the inn, walking into my table. "Hey White!" I greeted her with a smile "hey, Jade" She greeted me back. An Hour of joyful conversation, we laughed and smiled with mostly 2 mugs of wine were finished (we weren't drunk when we drank those wines. A perfect combination). We were just talking joyfully until someone interrupted our conversation. "Hey, can I join your conversation?" his name was Kam the Destroyer, a guild of leader of BlackHeartz. He just barged into our conversation and quickly asked this: "what were you two talking about?" I responded honestly "we were just talking about beating the red dragon vasalkar" White was shocked on what I said to him and he was looking at me suspiciously "What?" he responded to me, When I looked at her face, her eyes were big so I had no choice but to slide the situation by lying "A-Actually, We were talking about some players that mostly defeated the red dragon" I lied with a small sweat falling in my forehead. "Oh, I see" he fell for it. White and I were about to continue the conversation until suddenly a server alert was sent. "The server is shutting down in 10 minutes for maintenance, please log off to save your online progress" it said. I was sad that It was about to shut down the server, I wanted to do some more adventures with her. "I guess we should log off now" I sadly said. She was still happy to join me on an adventure. "Sure, do you want to join on other servers with me?" she asked but I shook my head "I'm sorry but I have some other things to attend to" I declined. "We can still be teammates, right?" I asked her. She was still excited even when I'm leaving. "Sure thing! But how?" she asked like she's taking it seriously. When I was thinking how, I saw Kam's guild. Which makes a good idea, I asked Kam If White and I should join their guild, so he accepted and joined us to the guild. "This way, we can connect to each other every time. Got it?" I told her the idea. "Got it, Teammate!" she said that to me like were true teammates. When the server said we only have 8 minutes to log off, I said something to her "White. Before I go, I have something to say" I said to her, she was questioned on what I mean "what?" she asked to find out what I was talking about. When I kissed her cheeks, she was really blushing. And for kam… let's just say he was shocked. "Well, Gotta go. See ya" I said goodbye. I was about to press the log off button until she said "Thanks for everything. I appreciate it" I was surprised, I blushed and looked at her. She was smiling at me, "Don't mention it, see ya" I said with a wave goodbye, she waved back to me. Then I disappeared from the server. I heard her last soft words echoing in my ear that made me crack a smile.

"Thank you, Goodbye"

THE END


End file.
